Prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,075,642 issued Feb. 21, 1978 and 4,451,130 issued May 29, 1984 each disclose a pocketable camera comprising a housing having similar length front, rear and bottom walls, and a cover-handle for the housing pivotable between folded and extended positions relative to the housing to uncover and recover a taking lens opening and a viewfinder opening in the front wall. Since the camera is pocketable, it is small and therefore can not be easily held during picture-taking. Thus, the need for the cover-handle.